The Dragon and the Fire Goddess
by False Euphoria
Summary: A new girl transfers to Hogwarts and catches a certain Slytherin's eye... but someone isn't too happy about it...chapter 7-9 are up!!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story, although Fierra Diosa and the other stuff that don't appear in the books are mine ^_^.   
  
  


Fierra Diosa was sitting quietly, waiting, at the very heart of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: the office of the headmaster, for Professor Dumbledore. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of waiting, a respectable looking old man with half-moon spectacles and a long, hooked nose that looked like it was broken a couple of times in the past, entered the room. 

"Ah, miss Diosa, how nice to finally meet you," Albus Dumbledore said, extending a hand to Fierra. 

"Pleasure, Professor," Fierra said graciously as she took his hand and shook it. 

"I hope you're well?" Dumbledore asked the seventeen year-old girl in front of him. 

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks, just a bit exhausted from my trip here," Fierra said. 

"Ah, well, you'll be fine, but right now, we better head down to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your new home," Professor Dumbledore said. 

"Oh," Fierra said thoughtfully. "But I thought only first years were sorted in front of the whole school?" 

"Well, we're making an exception in your case," Dumbledore said. "We don't see any other way of sorting a new student as easy as using the Sorting Hat, though, do we?" 

"I suppose you're right, Professor," Fierra said uncertainly. She followed Professor Dumbledore out of his office and into the Great Hall, where it was crowded with the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore instructed her to take a seat with the new first-years. 

"Welcome, everyone, to another year full of learning and magic!" Professor Dumbledore announced, beginning his speech. He went on welcoming the first years, and reminded the students about some rules that Filch, the caretaker, has stood by (no magic in the hallways, etc.). Then, finally, he announced the arrival of a new student. 

"As most of you know, I hope, that the first years that come into Hogwarts get sorted into their houses using the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore began. A murmur of comprehension spread through the student body. The headmaster continued, "This year, however, we have a new student, joining us from Turser School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." A loud buzzing spread through the crowd this time. 

"So if none of you mind, I would like to begin the Sorting Ceremony with the sorting of a new seventh-year, Miss Fierra Diosa," Albus Dumbledore announced. 

Fierra stood up apprehensively and walked to the stool, where the very old and dusty Sorting Hat sat. She put it on and took a seat on the stool, completely aware of the many eyes gawking at her in the Great Hall. 

"Ahh... well, what have we got here? A new student, I see," the hat began. "But where to put you? Hmm. Well, I see a lot of bravery in here, maybe you would do well in Gryffindor. I see a lot of loyalty, too, maybe you would do well in Hufflepuff, yes, but, oh! I see something in here that is quite important. In that case, better be," Fierra held her breath, "SLYTHERIN!" 

The whole Slytherin table clapped as Fierra took a seat next to a boy with silver-blonde hair and greyish blue eyes, who regarded her presence with great interest. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Well? You like it? Please, please review!! New ideas always appreciated… Just no flames, please! This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, hope you like it ^_^.

Lucky Thirteen


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I own only the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot. 

Fierra Diosa walked as quickly as she could to get to her Charms class. She didn't want to be late because it was her first ever class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly, she heard a splitting sound as her book bag ripped and all her schoolbooks, parchment, and ink fell out. The inkbottle broke as it made contact with the ground and Fierra stood there, staring at the mess she'd made. She went down on all fours to hurriedly pick all her things up, when she noticed the same blond-haired boy that she sat beside when she was sorted helping her. 

"Thanks," Fierra said as she and the boy got up to their feet. She looked into the boy's eyes and noticed that they were a shocking blue-grey color. 

"It's no problem," The boy said. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He put out a hand for Fierra to shake it. 

Fierra took it. "I'm Fierra. Fierra Diosa," she said. 

"Do you have Charms class now?" Draco asked. 

"Yes, but I'm lost. Could you maybe help me find it?" Fierra asked. 

"Oh, sure. It's my next class, too, although I doubt we'd get there in time." Draco said. 

Draco led the way to the Charms class, where Professor Flitwick impatiently asked both Fierra and him to immediately take their seats. Professor Flitwick then hurriedly demonstrated how to perform an exceedingly complicated Invisibility Charm. 

"Now, everyone, try it! Put your teacups in front of you and say _ 'Disapparato! _ Professor Flitwick ordered. 

The next five minutes, everyone in the class were crying out _ 'Disapparato!'_ The only two people who'd succeeded in making their teacups disappear were Fierra Diosa and Hermione Granger. 

"Oh, well done! Well done! Look, everyone, both Miss Diosa and Miss Granger has succeeded into making their teacups disappear! Let's see... Ten points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick announced. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses smiled in apprehension. Hermione Granger looked a bit smug, as it was the first time that someone else performed a charm as well as she could. 

"Well that wasn't so bad," Fierra said to Draco after Charms Class had ended. 

"Yes, well you were lucky that you didn't see much of Granger's know-it-all-ness," Draco responded. 

A pug-faced girl suddenly snuck up behind Draco, put her hands over his eyes, and yelled, "Guess who!" The girl giggled profusely as Draco took her hands off his face. 

"Pansy! What do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded angrily. Fierra looked on, amused. 

"Can I not say hi to the most attractive boy in Hogwarts?" Pansy said, putting on a puppy-dog face (as if she needed to look more like a dog, mind you). Fierra swallowed a laugh as she turned away. "I think I should leave you two alone. I'll see you later," she said as she walked away. 

Well, the plot is moving along nicely. Please, reviews are always appreciated, but no flames! 

Lucky Thirteen 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I own only the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

Fierra Diosa entered the Slytherin common room at about 7 'o clock. She (surprisingly) saw Crabbe and Goyle intently playing Exploding Snap (many would highly doubt that both Crabbe and Goyle would have the brains to actually know how to play, but that's beside the point). She claimed a corner away from Crabbe and Goyle, and started her Transfiguration homework.

"Alright, let's see…" she muttered. She set a piece of scrap parchment in front of her. "Inscripto!" she said, as the piece of parchment turned into a quill. "That wasn't so hard."

"Could you teach me how to do that?" someone behind Fierra asked her. She turned around to find that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. "I'm having a bit of trouble Transfiguring my quill into a piece of parchment," he implied.

"Well I see that you and Parkinson have finished your business?" Fierra asked simply as she wrote notes down in a piece of parchment (no, not the one that she turned into a quill, mind you).

"I shook her off about the time you left!" Malfoy exclaimed. He heard Fierra stifle a giggle. "Honestly! It's not that funny! That girl's been at me since first year!" Malfoy was indeed very close to yelling. His face was turning pink and Fierra was starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"Mental, that one. That's all I'm going to say," Fierra said, as she finally calmed herself down.

"I would agree with the mental part, but that's not all that I'm going to say!" Malfoy said.

"Save it for later," Fierra said, while gathering all her things. "I'm going to bed."

Fierra left the common room, while Malfoy, glaring at the two idiots playing Exploding Snap (yes, it's Crabbe and Goyle), sat in silence as he pondered. Suddenly, the common room door bursts open, and in comes (yes, you've guessed it) Pansy Parkinson.

"You left me!" she exclaimed shrilly. Crabbe and Goyle, surprisingly, noticed this and covered their ears. Malfoy took no notice of this as he continued on with his business (whatever he was doing).

"Oh, hello there, Pansy," Malfoy said, not looking at her. He looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Why, may I ask, did you leave me, standing there all alone, thinking that you were going to come back?" Pansy asked. She was beginning to have a face of a tomato, all red and ready to burst.

"I had just remembered that I had to do something at the common room. I reckon you wouldn't mind," Malfoy said casually. "Now if you will excuse me." He got up and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories, leaving a very aggravated Pansy Parkinson standing open-mouthed and alone.

Draco Malfoy took off his Hogwarts robes and uniform and dressed into his pyjamas. He plopped down on his bed, thinking. He wanted to be with someone, but not someone like Pansy Parkinson, who was most likely the thickest girl he knew. She would make a perfect match with either Crabbe or Goyle, or maybe even both at the same time. She wasn't good enough for Malfoy, though. He needed someone better. He needed someone like Fierra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well… I thought this chapter was a tad slow… The ideas aren't coming so fast. Oh, well. I'll think of something, don't worry! ^_^

Lucky Thirteen


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I own only the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

Fierra Diosa woke up as the bright sunlight hit her face at about 8 'o clock in the morning. She wretched the curtains around her bed open as she climbed out of bed. It was Saturday, meaning that there would be no classes today. She dressed into a red jumper and muggle jeans, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As Fierra sat down to eat her French toast and cornflakes, she caught Draco Malfoy looking at her intently. He quickly looked away as he hurriedly finished his breakfast (toast and eggs, if you are wondering) and bolted out of the Great Hall. Fierra went back to eating her breakfast silently, until Pansy Parkinson plopped down beside her. This wasn't a friendly visit.

"Keep your slimy hands away from my Draco!" Pansy demanded as Fierra turned to face her. "I don't know what you've done to him, but I've seen the look that he's been giving you!"

"My hands are not on 'your' Draco," Fierra stated calmly. "I don't think he fancies you calling him 'yours', anyway, Pansy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the Library to do a bit of homework." Fierra stood up and left Pansy. 

Draco had nowhere else to go to get away from Fierra, so he headed to the Library. He was confused and wasn't sure exactly how he felt. He marched inside, grabbed a random book, and pretended to read. He didn't notice when Fierra also entered the Library.

She sat down beside him, not actually realizing that it was Draco Malfoy that she was sitting with, as the book that he was "reading" hid his face. Fierra picked up her Divination homework and started filling out her stars chart for the month. 

After a few minutes, Malfoy got tired of "reading" and Fierra finished her homework.  Malfoy looked to his side and was utterly surprised to find Fierra sitting there. Fierra turned and noticed him as well.

"Fancy seeing you here, Draco," Fierra said casually. She gathered up her things and stood up to leave.

"Same with you, Fierra. I see you've got some work done?" Malfoy asked. He glanced at her Divination textbook.

"Oh, yes. Although I don't know why I put up with this Divination stuff. It seems like a whole load of codswallop," Fierra stated. "I'd better get going. It's almost time for lunch."

"Oh, hang on. I'll come with you," Malfoy said as he hurriedly joined Fierra. They both exited the library.

As they passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Malfoy remembered something and rushed inside. Fierra, seeing that she had no need to go into the common room with him, waited patiently outside. The Head Boy, Harry Potter, and the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, passed her, giving her icy stares. Fierra just smiled back at them, not caring if they liked her or not. Malfoy, coming out of the common room, noticed this.

"I see you've acquainted with Potter and the Mudblood," Malfoy said spitefully.

"Granger's a Mudblood?" Fierra asked with surprise. Malfoy nodded.

"Yeah. It's a shame she's got such talent. We should get going," Malfoy said, leading the way to the Great Hall, where many students were sitting, eating their lunch and talking amongst each other. The two sat down at the Slytherin table, and Pansy approached them.

"Oh, hi, Draco!" she giggled gleefully as she put her arms around his neck. She turned to Fierra and gave her the iciest stare of the day, far colder than the ones that Potter and Granger gave her earlier. Pansy let go of Malfoy's neck and sat between him and Fierra, making Fierra scowl.

"I seriously don't appreciate you mutilating my neck, Pansy," Malfoy said as he rubbed it. "Don't sit there either, Fierra was sitting there. Go on, Pansy. Move somewhere else," he commanded.

Pansy stood up, scowled heavily, and moved to Malfoy's other side, where she gave Fierra a glare so cold, it might've froze the pumpkin juice sitting in front of her. Fierra, taking no notice of this, moved closer to Malfoy, and started eating her lunch.

"So, Draco, have you finished your Defence Against the Dark Arts homework? You can copy mine if you like," Pansy said as sweetly as she could, while batting her eyelashes.

"What? Oh, no, that's all right, Pansy, I'm finished," Malfoy said, barely paying attention to her. He seemed deeply interested in his lunch.

Pansy's face fell. "Oh, all right then," she said, picking at her lunch.

Malfoy finished his lunch and got ready to leave. "I've got to go meet Crabbe and Goyle. I'll see you later," he said. Pansy and Fierra weren't sure about whom he said it to, but both said goodbye.

"Honestly, Crabbe and Goyle aren't the brightest bunch in this school," Pansy said with a lot of air.

_Speak for yourself,_ Fierra thought. She gave Pansy a forced smile, which she didn't return, and left for the common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've got an ending! ^_^ I would be wrapping this one soon, I think… Or not. It might last the whole school year, if I can think of enough ideas. Please keep reviewing, as they are appreciated! Thanks to Chewy for editing some of the story, lol.

Lucky Thirteen


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

Draco Malfoy woke up to a bright, fresh, sunny day. _Great day for Quidditch,_ he thought as he got out of bed. He took off his pyjamas, put on his Quidditch robes, and headed out to the Great Hall, where he joined the Slytherin Quidditch team for breakfast.

"Great day for Quidditch," Thurston Mackenzie, the Slytherin keeper said. He was a tall, well-built seventh year, also the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Which house are we playing against today?" one of the beaters, Dylan Thornton asked.

"Goody two-shoes Gryffindor, with their Saint Potter," Malfoy replied resentfully. He quickly finished his breakfast of French toast and bacon, and headed to get his Nimbus 2003. On his way there, he ran into Pansy Parkinson. He wasn't too happy about this.

"Hullo Draco!" Pansy exclaimed excitedly as she hugged Malfoy as tightly as she could.

"Get- the- bloody hell- off- me! I can't breathe!" Malfoy yelled, freeing himself from Pansy's wicked grasp.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck for the match against Gryffindor!" Pansy said, letting go of Malfoy.

"All right, all right! I get the point! Now, will you excuse me while I go and get my broomstick?" Malfoy demanded, rather angrily. 

"Fine then," Pansy huffed away, sulking.

Malfoy entered the Slytherin common room, surprised to find Fierra sitting in one of the chairs, reading.

"Shouldn't you be sitting at the stands in the Quidditch pitch by now? The game's about to start," Malfoy called out to her.

"What? Oh, hullo, Draco. What were you talking about?" Fierra asked, not exactly sure of what was going on.

"The Quidditch game. Against Gryffindor?" Malfoy said, staring at her.

"Oh! I forgot! No wonder everyone's off to I don't know where," Fierra said thoughtfully. 

"Well, you better go, before everyone else takes up all the seats," Malfoy said. "I just came here to get my broom."

"Alright. I'll see you there. Good luck!" Fierra said as she headed out of the common room.

Malfoy sighed and quickly ran up to the boys' dormitories, where he grabbed his Nimbus 2003. He then ran out of the Hogwarts Castle and out into the Quidditch pitch, where he met the rest of the Slytherin team.

"First game of the season," the captain, Thurston Mackenzie said. His eyes shone with excitement. "Let's go out there and play Quidditch!"

The Slytherin Quidditch team walked out to pitch, welcomed by cheers from the Slytherin house and boos from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses. The Gryffindor team walked out to the pitch afterwards, welcomed by boos from the Slytherin house and apprehensive cheers from the other houses.

"Mount your brooms, everyone!" Madam Hooch called out as the players mounted their broom. "Ready! Set! GO!" she yelled as she released the Quaffle.

"And they're off!" the announcer, sixth-year Colin Creevey screamed into the microphone.

Draco Malfoy flew his broomstick high above the action, while Gryffindor took possession of the Quaffle and a stray Bludger almost hit the Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter.

"Everyone loves Saint Potter!" Malfoy yelled spitefully. Harry Potter glared at him. "Look, even the Bludgers love you!"

Harry Potter dived as another Bludger almost hit him at the side of the head. Malfoy suddenly saw a glint of gold behind Potter, and, thinking it was the Snitch, he chased after it. Potter, noticing this, chased after Malfoy.

Everything to Malfoy became a blur: the stands were a sea of gold, silver, blue, and scarlet. The players were just specks of color as Potter and Malfoy zoomed past, fighting for the Snitch.

"You know you won't get it, Malfoy!" Harry Potter yelled, urging his Firebolt 2 to go faster.

"If I don't get it, neither will you, Potter!" Malfoy yelled back. His hand ready to wrap itself around the Snitch when-

"Foul!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle. It had seemed like Mortimer Higgins, the other Slytherin beater, purposely hit a stray Bludger into one of Gryffindor's chaser's head, Ron Weasley. Ron was knocked out for a bit, but was revived, and the other chaser, Dean Thomas, scored a point for Gryffindor.

"That's 10 to zero, Gryffindor!" Colin Creevey screamed. The Gryffindor house went half-mad with applause.

"Higgins, you idiot! I almost had the snitch!" Malfoy yelled angrily. Higgins looked pained and flew away silently. Malfoy turned to Potter. "Your team got lucky there, Potter."

"It wasn't luck, Malfoy. It was called stupidity. Seems like your beater isn't the brightest one in the bunch," Potter yelled back.

Suddenly, Malfoy saw a bright flash of gold, just beside one of the stands. He flew his broom as quickly as he good to get there, and in no time, he had the Snitch in his hand.

"Malfoy's got the Snitch! The game is over! Slytherin wins, 150 to 10!" Colin Creevey yelled at last. The Slytherin house went mad with glee, while the other houses sulked away from the stands.

"We won! We won!" the Slytherin team captain shrieked. He  jumped up and down like a madman and hugged each of the players, much to their distaste. Malfoy walked away from the team, finding himself in front of Fierra.

"Good job," she said, rather awkwardly.

"I was lucky," Malfoy said, looking away.

"I think your team wants you now," Fierra said, glancing at the still cheering Slytherin team. She walked closer to Malfoy and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she said, walking back to the castle.

Malfoy just stood there, rooted to the spot, until Dylan Thornton slapped him hard on the back, telling him that there was going to be a victory party at the Slytherin common room. Malfoy absent-mindedly nodded and walked slowly back to the Hogwarts Castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow… A pretty long chapter, this one^_^ Someone finally made a move! Come back for more, as the ideas are starting to flow again!

Lucky Thirteen


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

The Slytherin common room was as loud as it had ever been after the victory over Gryffindor in the Quidditch match. Slytherin hadn't won a game against Gryffindor since Harry Potter was a seeker.

"Did you see the look on Potter's face?" Thurston Mackenzie asked Malfoy. "He looked as if he was about to be sick when he realized you caught the Snitch!" he laughed as if it was the funniest thing on earth. It seemed as though the ten bottles of Butterbeer had finally gotten him.

Malfoy turned away from Mackenzie and spotted Fierra talking with a bunch of other seventh-year Slytherin girls. The girls saw him making his way towards Fierra and they giggled furiously.

"Oh, shut up. I don't see what's so funny at all," Fierra said, frowning at them. She then turned and noticed Malfoy. "Oh, hi," she said. The other girls thought it was their cue to leave.

"I thought you needed some Butterbeer so I came over with some," Malfoy said, handing Fierra a bottle. They both sat down and talked.

"That was one of the fastest Quidditch games I've ever watched. Back in Turser, my old school, Quidditch was slow and boring. I usually slept at most of the matches," Fierra laughed.

"Well, you're in Hogwarts now," Malfoy said, smiling a bit. He took a sip of his Butterbeer and noticed that Fierra hasn't touched hers yet. "I haven't poisoned that Butterbeer you know," he said, grinning.

"Oh! Right, the Butterbeer," Fierra said, blushing a bit. She took a sip and felt the usual warmth of Butterbeer spread through her body. She moved closer to Malfoy and he put his arm around her.

"I've been wanting to do this for quite some time now," Malfoy whispered in her ear. He leaned over to kiss her but-

A disgusting smell filled the spot where Draco and Fierra were sitting. It smelled a lot like-

"Dungbombs!" Malfoy yelled furiously, getting up quickly grabbing Fierra's hand at the same time. 

"Who threw it?" Fierra asked no one in particular. She and Malfoy looked around the room, seeing if they could find the person who threw it at them. People were starting to avoid the spot where the Dungbombs hit, and Fierra and Malfoy moved to another area of the Slytherin common room.

It wasn't very long after that when the common room door opened and the potions master, Professor Snape, also the head of the Slytherin house, came bursting in. The students became silent immediately.

"I am fully aware that Slytherin had just won its first game against Gryffindor today," he said, quietly and calmly. "But I simply do not tolerate noisiness at two o' clock in the morning, when I am trying to sleep!" his voice rose a bit. He stared at the crowd. "I suggest you all go to bed, before I start taking off points for disruptive behavior," he bellowed. "Now!"

Each and every single student in the Slytherin common room headed up to his or her dormitory as Professor Snape turned and left the common room. Draco and Fierra finally let go of each other's hands and parted ways as they went to bed.

Halloween was obviously in the air the next day when classes began. Pumpkins with carved out faces that actually move hung suspended in the air above the tables in the Great Hall. Students ate their breakfasts as slowly as they could, as they did not want to leave the Great Hall so eagerly for classes. Draco Malfoy was busy sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, telling them about his heroic effort in the Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Harry Potter could be found sulking sadly, with his girlfriend Hermione Granger, and his best friend, Ron Weasley. Fierra Diosa was sitting quietly by herself, eating her breakfast, and admiring the Halloween decorations in the Great Hall.

"I thought I told you to keep your slimy hands off my Draco!" Pansy Parkinson yelled angrily as she walked over to where Fierra was sitting. She grabbed Fierra's shoulders and turned her around to face her. A couple of Slytherin third-years stared, but Pansy glared at them coldly and they turned away immediately. 

"He was never 'yours'!" Fierra yelled back. More students turned and watched, even students from the other houses, but Fierra and Pansy didn't care.

"I don't care if he was mine or not! I just don't want him to be yours!" Pansy gave Fierra a look of pure hatred.

"It's Draco's choice who he wants to be with, not yours!" Fierra screamed angrily.

"I don't care!" Pansy's face was red with anger as she pulled out her wand. "Stupefy!" she yelled. A stream of purple sparks shot from her wand and hit Fierra. It hit her by surprise, and she collapsed into an unconscious heap on the floor right after.

"Fierra!" Malfoy rushed to her, but he was far too late. She lay unconscious on the floor, while Pansy just stood there, looking down at them, and breathing heavily. "Someone get a Professor, quick!" Malfoy yelled. A prefect ran and fetched Professor McGonagall, who gasped at the sight.

"You! Explain yourselves!" she said. She glared at Malfoy and Pansy. Fierra's hand was in Malfoys, while Pansy just stared coldly at McGonagall.

"It was Pansy, Professor," Malfoy said. Professor McGonagall turned and faced the rest of the students in the Great Hall, who nodded blankly.

"Very well," she said. "Miss Parkinson, please come with me. This is a very serious matter and we shall discuss your punishment with the head of the Slytherin house, Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall turned to Draco, "I will send someone to pick up Miss Diosa and take her to the Hospital Wing." And with that, she turned and led Pansy Parkinson out of the Great Hall.

A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy sat beside Fierra's hospital bed, grasping her hand and stroking it gently, as she lay peacefully in her sleep.

"When will she wake up?" he asked Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. She'll be up and about when the spell wears off," Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly. "I reckon you should get to class. She may be awake by lunch, if I'm not mistaken," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Alright then," Malfoy said. He kissed Fierra softly on the lips before he left for Herbology. He did not notice when Madam Pomfrey grinned slightly as she changed the sheets of the other hospital beds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! Another chapter done! A little bit of a long one too, huh? Finally, some action! More to come!

Lucky Thirteen


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

Fierra Diosa woke up just in time for lunch. She walked out of the Hospital Wing (after reassuring Madam Pomfrey that she was fine), and headed straight into the Great Hall, where many people greeted her with worried expressions and absurd questions.

"Are you all right, Fierra?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Wow! I've never been stupefied before! How did it feel?"

Fierra walked around and sat at a table, where other seventh-year Slytherin girls asked her worriedly how she was.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she said, as she ate her lunch (roast-beef and Yorkshire pudding). The other girls left her alone and started chattering away about something else.

"Fierra!" someone called out to her. She looked up, and saw Draco Malfoy running towards her. "Fierra! Thank goodness you're all right!" he rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Can't-breathe," she said, trying to gasp for air. He quickly noticed this and let go of her immediately.

"I was so scared," he said quietly as he looked into her warm brown eyes. He brushed a strand of stray red hair from her eyes, and leaned over to kiss her, but, as soon as their lips were about to touch, Crabbe and Goyle both fell on the table while fighting over the last piece of Yorkshire pudding. Malfoy, scowling heavily, stood up to break up the fight.

"You two! Stop acting like such idiots!" he yelled. The two "idiots" didn't hear him, and kept on fighting. Many students turned and watched the fight, as Fierra got to her feet and took charge.

"_Immobulus!_" she pointed her wand and yelled. Crabbe and Goyle immediately stopped, or, rather, froze as soon as jets of yellow spark hit them. They were completely immobilized and couldn't move. "You two! Stop acting like such buffoons and I'll undo the spell!" Fierra commanded. 

Crabbe and Goyle let out a muffled "yes". Fierra then again raised her wand and said, "_Alcosentra!_" The two were finally released from the Immobulus spell, and scrambled off, grunting, and looked for more food.

"I would never have thought of using the Immobulus spell on those two!" Malfoy said to Fierra as soon as the crowd that gathered around them finally broke apart. "Honestly, I didn't think the spell was strong enough for them," Malfoy shook his head.

Fierra just laughed. "It wasn't all that hard, really," she said. "You just have to have good aim, that's all."

It was finally time for their next class, where Fierra had Divination, and Malfoy had Muggle Studies. Malfoy walked Fierra to the Divination class, where the ladder was pulled down for her to climb up to Professor Trelawney's classroom. 

"I guess I'll see you later," Malfoy said. Fierra nodded, leaned over and kissed him on the lips, turned, and climbed the ladder up to her Divination class. Malfoy shook himself, and started the long walk to his Muggle Studies class.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Trelawney said, peering through her thick glasses. She gave the class a good once- over, and then, finally, she noticed Fierra. "Ah, Miss Diosa. I have been expecting you," she said, giving her an intent stare. "Although I'm afraid that you won't be here for too long, my dear." Professor Trelawney's eyes began to water and she turned away, leaving Fierra with a look of utmost surprise. Fierra turned around to face her seventh-year Slytherin friends, but they all regarded her with terror and fright, as if she was going to drop dead any second now. She sighed and turned away.

Professor Trelawney quietly spoke to the class, who regarded her with rapt attention. "This, I believe, is your seventh and last year at Hogwarts," she said as many students nodded. "I will be teaching you about palm reading, tarot cards, and crystal ball-reading," she turned to a seventh-year Slytherin boy named Charles Erickson. "Oh, and Mr. Erickson," she said to him as he jerked his head up and looked at her. "When you come back tomorrow in the morning, I won't be here, but your books will be by the door," she said to him. He nodded nonchalantly. She then carried on and started discussing the next lesson, which was palmistry. Before long, the classes were over for the day, and Fierra headed to the Slytherin common room. 

"Fierra! Wait for me!" Malfoy was behind her, and was quickly catching up. He caught up to her just in time as the entranceway to the Slytherin common room opened.

"Hullo, Draco. Fancy meeting you here," she said, grinning. She put her arm around him, and they both entered the common room.

"So how was Divination?" Malfoy asked after the two settled on a small couch. He put his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. 

"It wasn't very nice," she said quietly. "Professor Trelawney said that I wasn't going to be in that class for very long."

"Oh, that old bat doesn't know what she's saying most of the time," Malfoy said spitefully. "More than half of her predictions aren't even true!"

"Well… If you say so," Fierra said uncertainly.

"Nothing will go wrong," Malfoy said reassuringly. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "We better go down to the Great Hall for dinner." The two got up and headed toward the Great Hall, where it was quickly filling up with students eager for dinner. It took Fierra and Draco a while to realize that it was time for the Halloween feast.

The Great Hall looked magnificent, with the floating candles and pumpkins. The bewitched ceiling showed a crisp, clear night full of brightly shining stars and an eerie-looking full moon. Fierra and Draco took a seat next to each other in one of the tables and started eating.

"So whatever happened to Pansy?" Fierra asked Draco as she helped herself to some roasted chicken.

"Well, I heard that all she got was detention, plus Professor McGonagall took 75 points off Slytherin," Malfoy said, while chewing on some chicken.

"Detention?" Fierra looked disgruntled. "I thought she should have been expelled for doing something like that!"

"I know! I don't know why they haven't expelled her," Malfoy said, looking very displeased. He looked over to his far-left saw that Pansy Parkinson was sitting all alone, near the edge of the table. Her eyes had the look of cold steel, and her face wore a hard, angry expression. As if she caught him looking at her, Pansy looked up at Malfoy and flashed him a look of pure venom, a glare cold enough to freeze over the lake beside the Hogwarts castle. Malfoy quickly looked away and busied himself with his dinner.

After everyone was tucked in and ready for bed, Malfoy kissed Fierra goodnight, and they both headed up to their dormitories. Fierra took off her school robes, and dressed into her nightgown. She laid down in her bed, thinking of what Professor Trelawney said earlier in the day, and then finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*****************************************************************************

It took me a while to write this chapter, about 3 nights, and I don't think it's good enough because I had a rough case of Writer's Block. It's finally finished, although there isn't a lot of action in this chapter, but expect more in the following chapters to come!

Lucky Thirteen =^_^=


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

An uneventful month passed, and Fierra had forgotten about what Professor Trelawney had said. It was time for yet another Quidditch match: Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. It was a cold and grey day, and there was a slight breeze outside. The Slytherin Quidditch team trained three days a week and were as ready as they could possibly be for today's game. 

"How well do you think the Ravenclaw team's going to play?" Fierra asked Draco as the two sat down for breakfast. She had started on her bacon and eggs when she noticed that Pansy Parkinson was nowhere in sight.

"I think they might play well, although I doubt they're much better than goody-two-shoes Gryffindor," Draco said, shovelling a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "Their seeker, Paul something-or-other, has got a Cleansweep Eight. Won't be much of a problem."

Fierra nodded, and then said, "I wonder where Pansy is?" She watched as Draco scanned the Great Hall and shrugged.

"I don't know. She could have found someone new by now, who knows?" Draco said, still eating pancakes. "Good for her, I'll say. I'll bet she's finally cooled off about that you-and-I thing," he continued.

Fierra chuckled slightly. "I hope so. She wasn't too well about that issue. A bit jealous, that girl," she said.

Draco laughed. "A bit? She was practically mad out of her mind!" he exclaimed.

"Malfoy!" Dylan Thornton, one of the Slytherin beaters, called out his name. "Mackenzie wants a meeting right before the game, in about ten minutes!" he hollered. "We'll wait for you in the locker room."

"All right, I'll be there in about five minutes!" Draco yelled back.

"Last minute game plans, I presume?" Fierra asked.

"Yeah, probably. Want to come with me to the meeting?" Draco asked.

"The meeting? Won't your team mates mind?" Fierra said.

"No. Besides, I don't care. Come on, let's go!" Draco pulled Fierra to her feet and started towards the locker room. "Oh wait, I just remembered something," he said. "I've got to get my broom first. Let's go." Draco led the way to the Slytherin common room.

"Password?" said the tall wizard statue with the pointed hat.

"_Ferreverto_," Draco said, as the statue moved to reveal the entrance to the common room.

"I guess I'll wait here while you get your broom then," Fierra said as she took a seat in one of the couches.

"No, I think you should come with me to the dormitories. You should see what it looks like," Draco said with a slight grin as he pulled Fierra up the staircase.

The couple reached the boys' dormitories. Draco pushed the door open, and revealed a room very similar to the girls' dormitories, except with a bit of a male theme to it. Instead of the silver bedspreads in the girls' dormitories, the boys' dormitories shone in a sea of green. Fierra walked around and sat on one of the beds.

"I don't think you'd want to be sitting there," Draco said, while he searched for his Nimbus 2003. "That's Gordon Charnel's bed."

"Oh!" Fierra exclaimed. Gordon Charnel wasn't exactly the cleanest boy in Hogwarts, claiming to have taken only ten baths in his lifetime of seventeen years. 

"I can't find my broomstick," said Draco.

"Did you look everywhere?" asked Fierra.

"It wasn't where I put it last!" exclaimed Draco. He looked into his trunk and was surprised to see it lying there.

"There it is," Fierra said.

"That's strange. I don't remember putting it there," said Draco, confused.

"Oh, well. You just probably forgot about it. Nothing to worry about," Fierra reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco said.

"So, where is your bed?" Fierra asked.

"Right over here," Draco said, sitting on it. Fierra walked over and sat beside him. Draco put his arm around her and kissed her softly on the lips. Fierra kissed him back until-

"Oh, no!" Draco suddenly yelled. "We're going to be late for the meeting!" The two quickly scrambled out of the dormitories, and out of the common room. They ran as fast as they could to the locker room, where the Slytherin Quidditch team was waiting impatiently.

"There you are!" Thurston Mackenzie said as soon as he saw Draco. "And who are you?" he asked when he saw Fierra.

"Don't worry, Mackenzie. She's with me," Draco said. They sat down on a bench as Thurston Mackenzie rattled on about positions and such. Pretty soon, the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw was about to start.

"I'd better go and find myself a seat in the stands," Fierra said. "Good luck." She leaned over and kissed Draco, and left for the Quidditch Pitch.

Dylan Thornton sighed and said, "Wish I had a girl like that," and walked off. Malfoy shrugged for no apparent reason and got ready to enter the Quidditch Pitch with the rest of the Slytherin team.

"All right," Thurston Mackenzie said as the whole team gathered to enter the pitch. "Let's go out there and show Ravenclaw what we're made of!"

The gates opened and the Slytherin team walked out onto the pitch. The commentator had just announced their arrival, and the Slytherin house was cheering like mad. Many boos were coming from the Ravenclaw house, as well as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw team walked out and received boos from the Slytherin house, and apprehensive cheers from the others. The teams got ready to play.

"Mount your brooms, everyone! On my whistle! Three! Two! One!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the Quaffle. The game had begun.

Draco Malfoy zoomed up into the air, soaring above the rest of the Quidditch players. He scanned the pitch for any sign of the Snitch, and caught sight of the Ravenclaw seeker, Paul Longmont. Paul was a tall and skinny 5th year, and was very prone to injuries, just like the old Ravenclaw seeker (who graduated the year before), Cho Chang. His broom was a Cleansweep Eight, which was nothing, compared to Draco's Nimbus 2003. 

Draco flew his broom around, although something didn't feel right. He turned left, or, rather, _tried_ to turn left, but the broom turned right instead. He suddenly felt a sick lurch in his stomach as the broom dived downwards and headed for the ground. 

********************************************************************************

Moohahahaha… A cliffhanger… Great way to keep readers posted. Cliffhangers are also a great way for lazy writers (like moi) to rest and let more ideas come. Keep posted for Chapter 9! We'll find out if Malfoy actually hits the ground… or not ^_^ Might come out in a week or so, because I'm really busy with school and such, so bear with me!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

Draco Malfoy braced for the impact as his Nimbus 2003 hurtled into the ground. The next thing he knew, he was lying in the hospital wing, every single limb in his body aching. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't, so he remained lying down.

"I see that you're awake, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey, the school matron, said as she noticed him trying to get up. "I suggest that you don't try getting up soon, mind you. You suffered a very nasty fall."

"What?" Draco asked groggily. He wasn't completely sure of what had happened to him. All he remembered was his broom malfunctioning and crashing into the ground. "How bad was I hurt?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey peered at him curiously, and then said, "Here, see for yourself." She held up a small mirror in front of him and he looked into it. He gasped as he saw a badly scratched face and mud-caked hair. A clouded expression settled over his face. 

Madam Pomfrey noticed this and said, "Your left arm and your right leg were broken, but I've mended them overnight. You suffered a mild concussion, and, don't worry, your cuts will completely heal in no time." She noticed that Draco looked greatly relieved. "Now, I suggest you get some more rest until you feel better." With that, she left the room.

Over the next couple of days, Draco fell in and out of a daze, until Fierra came and visited him after her Transfiguration class.

"Hey, Draco," she said softly, sitting on his hospital bed. "Nice hair." She noticed his muddy hair and patted it gently, chuckling. "So how are you doing?" she asked.

"Not too bad, considering that my hair is a bloody mess, and my arms and legs still feel numb," Draco said with a wan smile. He sat up, using his good arm to prop himself up. "So how's life?" he asked.

"Not too bad," Fierra replied. "Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick are still trying to figure out what happened to your broom. They think it's jinxed," she said. Fierra's face wore a worried look. "I think it was jinxed too," she whispered.

Draco looked down thoughtfully. _Why would anyone want to jinx my broom_? He thought. Then it dawned unto him. 

"Parkinson!" Draco exclaimed. Fierra abruptly looked up.

"What?" she asked, looking at him worriedly. "It's me, Fierra, not Pansy," she said. She looked at him closely. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't calling you Parkinson anyway," Draco said. "I just thought that maybe Pansy was the one who jinxed my broom," he said. Fierra nodded.

"It's possible. She does seem to be one that holds grudges against people," Fierra said thoughtfully.

Draco Malfoy was released from the hospital wing the day after, and was allowed to go to his classes again. 

"It's great to be back," Draco gloated all through his potions class. "Professor Snape said that the class almost fell apart while I was gone."

Many seventh-year Slytherin girls looked at Draco with great admiration until Fierra entered the room. She smiled at the other girls and took a seat next to Draco, who put his arm around her instantly. All the other girls huffed and turned around in their seats. Professor Snape entered the room moments later.

"I'm glad to welcome back Mr. Malfoy to our Potions class," Professor Snape said. All the Slytherins applauded, leaving the Gryffindors looking smug and disgruntled. Draco smirked while Fierra laughed quietly. 

"As you know, we are going to be starting ailment draughts today," Professor Snape's voice rang coldly throughout the dungeons. He slowly paced around the room, every now and then pausing at a student's table. "You are going to be working in partners, with one exception: the partners must be a Slytherin," he paused. "And a Gryffindor." Groans spread throughout the room. "Silence!" Professor Snape bellowed. "I reckon that many of you cannot handle a simple task of partnering yourselves up, so I will do it myself," he said.

Within a few minutes, Ron Weasley was partnered up with Gregory Goyle and Seamus Finnigan was partnered up with Vincent Crabbe. Hermione Granger was partnered up with Fierra Diosa, and Harry Potter was partnered up with Draco Malfoy. Everyone was displeased with this arrangement, but there was no arguing with Professor Snape.

The tension in the dungeons was unbelievable. All the student worked away at their ailment draughts, wary of their partners. Twelve minutes later, Fierra and Hermione got into an argument.

"You weren't supposed to add the porcupine needles yet, Granger!" Fierra yelled at Hermione. Hermione whipped around to face her.

"It doesn't matter! The whole thing will be mixed anyway!" Hermione yelled back while her face was beginning to take on a shade of red. She noticed Professor Snape make his way towards them.

"I see that there's a problem. What is going on in here, Miss Diosa?" Professor Snape asked. His eyebrows were raised high and there was a look in his face that almost seemed like he was amused.

"Granger added the porcupine needles too soon, Professor," Fierra said, smirking at Hermione. Professor Snape made his way over to their cauldron and inspected it.

"The potion's too runny. The effect of porcupine needles being added too soon. Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for not following the directions," Professor Snape declared coolly.

"But Professor! I've read that it doesn't matter when you add the porcupine needles! It's Fierra's fault that the potion's too runny! She added too much-" Hermione ranted.

"That's enough, Miss Granger! Five more points from Gryffindor for being an incorrect know-it-all!" Snape shouted. "It seems," he said. "Like you're not handling the fact that you are not the brightest student in my class very well." Hermione hung her head and walked back to her desk, where she spoke to no one for the rest of the class.

Potions class ended and it was time for lunch. Fierra and Draco sat in one of the four long tables. A seventh year Slytherin girl named Liz passed by and asked how Draco was, in which he replied that he was fine. She walked away, giggling with a friend. Fierra laughed.

"My, my… Aren't you popular with the ladies?" Fierra laughed while Draco smirked. 

"Honestly, Fierra. It took you that long to realize that?" Draco said, while he shovelled a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

That afternoon, they had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors again. Fierra and Hermione eyed each other coldly as Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, taught them how to handle Demiguises, which were ape-like creatures that were able to make themselves invisible. The students spent the rest of the class learning how to spot the creatures using difficult Revealing Spells.

After the classes for the day were over, Fierra and Draco quickly ate dinner and retired in the Slytherin Common Room, where they pondered about who would jinx Draco's broom.

"I think it's someone who was jealous," Fierra thought out loud. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I guess that could be true, but remember Pansy Parkinson? She could be the one," Draco said. "In fact, I'd bet my broomstick that it _was _Pansy who, er, jinxed it." His eyes suddenly wore a clouded expression. Then it suddenly dawned unto him. "Where _is_ my broom, anyway?" he asked.

"Your broom? Oh, well, it, er…" Fierra started. Draco gave her a penetrating look. She sighed. "Your broom pretty much exploded just about the time you got off," she said, observing the growing look of horror in Draco's face. "I'd bet Madam Hooch's still got the pieces. If you want to go see what's left of your broom, go and ask her for them."

"You mean I've got no broom?" Draco asked incredulously. "How am I supposed to play Quidditch _without a bloody broom?"_ Draco's voice was rising.

Fierra calmed him down. "Pipe down, Draco. Just go and ask your dear father for a new broom. It can't be that hard, can it?" she said. She got up, yawned, and stretched her arms. "I think it's best if I go to bed. It's getting to be pretty late," she said as she headed up to the girls' dormitories.

"All right. I think I'll go to bed too," Draco said. He put his arms around Fierra and kissed her goodnight, before they both went up to their dormitories and ended the night.

********************************************************************************

*Sigh* Finally! I got this chapter done! Not too much action, but it's all good. Plot's moving a tad slow, but that's not a bad thing, folks! Keep posted for chapter 10, coming up soon!

~Liz- There! You're in the story, just as you wanted! Do you still "hat" me now?~

*Demiguises- from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander/ J.K. Rowling 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

The next few weeks after the whole Quidditch incident went as smoothly as the surface of the lake beside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Homework was light for Fierra and Draco, as the two became closer to each other than before. Draco no longer seemed to hang around Crabbe and Goyle, who both had taken a particular liking to Daniel Twiggs, a seventh-year (and rather dull) Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson seemed to be completely back to normal, although she now acts as if Draco and Fierra never existed. She passed through them in hallways, not saying hullo or even making eye contact. 

"I reckon Parkinson's finally cooled off," Draco said, while he and Fierra were taking a break form their Transfiguration homework.

"I guess so," Fierra mumbled, not looking up from the book that she was reading.

"So are you too busy reading that book to talk to me?" Draco asked teasingly, snatching the book from Fierra's hands. "Let's see what you're reading." He opened up to a random page, shut the book, glanced at the front cover, and then opened it again. "_How to Become an Animangus_?" he asked.

Fierra gave him a sweet smile. "I've always wanted to be able to transfigure myself into a cat," she said. "They're such mysterious and elusive animals, sort of reminds me of myself."

"That's true, I guess," Draco said thoughtfully. His face lit up. "I know! I'll become an Animangus with you!" he exclaimed. Fierra beamed and hugged him. They realized that they were both standing up, so they sat down on a couch. Draco started kissing Fierra's hands, then arms, and then her neck. The two were kissing intensely when someone behind them cleared their throat. The two lovers stopped abruptly and looked up.

"Professor Snape would like to see both of you," Pansy Parkinson was looking down at them with an almost angry expression on her face. The two moved apart from each other, stood up, and left for Professor Snape's office.

"I wonder what he wants," Fierra asked thoughtfully. The two were walking quickly in the dungeons, as Professor Snape wasn't a particularly patient person. They stood in front of his office door and knocked.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Diosa. I'm glad that it didn't take you long to come. Come in and take a seat," Professor Snape said when he opened the door. The two sat down on old-looking chairs as Professor Snape took a seat behind his desk.

"Now you may be wondering why I sent Miss Parkinson to get you to come here," he started in a soft, chilly voice. Draco and Fierra nodded.

"I have noticed," he stated. "That both of you are at the top of my Potions class, so I've decided to give each of you what I would think of as a reward." The two Slytherins looked at each other and focused again on Professor Snape, waiting for him to continue.

"I reckon that you might find this, er, reward _useful_," Professor Snape continued. He handed each of the students a piece of bluish-green parchment. "This," he said. "Is no ordinary parchment. Quite useful for spells and potions. It is called a-" Professor Snape was interrupted by a large roar that seemed to come out of the Great Hall upstairs.

Fierra and Draco instantly jumped out of their seats and followed Professor Snape upstairs to see what was going on. Draco heard Fierra gasp as he looked up to the bewitched ceiling and saw the Dark Mark, a greenish haze which was cast upon the cloudy sky. It was of a skull, with a snake protruding out like a long, slender tongue. Screams of horror and terror rang out of the Great Hall as the other Professors just gaped in shock. Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his arm, wand in his hand.

"Silence!" he bellowed, his wand erupting in vivid red sparks. "Prefects, please lead your houses into their dormitories as quickly as possible. Professors, please meet me in my office." Professor Dumbledore's face was lined with worry, as the prefects led their houses into their dormitories. The Professors followed Dumbledore into his office, while Draco and Fierra were still hanging around. They spotted Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley still sitting on one of the tables, with Harry grasping his head as if he were in a lot of pain. Fierra shrugged and followed Draco into the Slytherin common room, where most Slytherins were quite excited by the event. 

"Who d'you think would ever consider conjuring the Dark Mark on Hogwart's bewitched ceiling? That's loads of Dark Magic, that is," Ellie Gibbons, a sixth year said. The other students around her nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Fierra said to Draco after she overheard Ellie. "I honestly doubt that any student in this school would be _powerful_ enough to cast the Dark Mark up on the ceiling. Unless…" Fierra paused and Draco looked at her.

"Unless what?" he asked. And then it dawned upon him. "D'you think… Do you reckon You-Know-Who's back again?" he asked silently.

Fierra nodded. "It's the best explanation we've got. Remember the Quidditch World Cup three years ago? When the Dark Mark was conjured up into the sky? You-Know-Who came back again that time, didn't he, with those Death Eaters?" she paused, and looked at Draco. "What d'you reckon?"

"I think you might be right, but we can't be sure," Draco said. "I mean, I don't think there are any Death Eaters in this school, are there? Well, sure, a lot of us have parents that _are_, but there won't be any actual ones here, are there?" Fierra just shrugged.

"All we can really do is wait and see what happens," she said.

"Or we can wait until what Potter's going to do," Draco said haughtily. Fierra looked at him, puzzled. "Oh, Saint Potter's always looking for trouble, you know. Thinks he can defeat You-Know-Who all by himself. Of course, everyone else thinks that it's Muggle-loving Dumbledore that can defeat him, but does Saint Potter care? No, I don't think so," Draco sneered and Fierra just laughed.

***********************************

Well that's all for now… Sorry I haven't updated in ages because I somehow got a combination of writer's block and loads of homework. It wasn't much of a chapter… or was it? Muhahahahahahaha… 

Lucky Thirteen


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the character of Fierra Diosa and the plot.

Numerous days after the event of the Dark Mark followed, with teachers now assisting their students to their next classes, wary of any suspicious deeds that could link to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Fierra Diosa and Draco Malfoy continued to attend their classes regularly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry Potter was always seen, surrounded by his friends, Ron and Hermione, grasping his forehead as if he were in excruciating pain.

"What's the matter, Potter? Longbottom's told me that you wake up screaming in the night. I reckon you've been having sweet dreams lately?" Draco sneered at Harry as he and his friends passed by. Several Slytherin girls (obviously fans of Draco) tittered, causing Ron Weasley to turn around and make an inappropriate gesture with his hand. Hermione hissed at him and led Harry to the Gryffindor common room.

"Making fun of Potter and his little friends again, I see," Fierra said to Draco after Harry and company scampered away. "Best if we hurry up to Potions. You know that Snape isn't the most patient man on earth," Fierra smirked as she tugged on Draco's robes, leading him to the dungeons where Potions class was held.

Potions class had already started when Draco and Fierra came in. Snape took no notice of them as they took their seats, chatting amongst each other placidly. A few minutes later, Harry Potter, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, entered the room.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Ms Granger," Professor Snape looked up from his lecture as the three rushed to their seats. His black robes swished as he turned around to face them, his eyes as cold as steel. "May I ask why, after nearly seven years of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are you still capable of being late to class?" he said. The three remained silent, as there was absolutely no point whatsoever in arguing against Professor Snape, as they always lead into nowhere. Professor Snape clucked his tongue. "That will be ten points, each, from Gryffindor, for not learning to come to class on time," he said. And with that, his robes swished once again as he turned around to continue the lesson.

Classes ended for that day, and the students all flocked into the Great Hall. The apprehension for the upcoming exams was in the air, as many students had already started studying. The weather was slowly, but steadily, getting warmer every day. Before everyone knew it, it was time for a Quidditch match between the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff teams.

"Have you gotten a new broom yet?" Fierra asked Draco, as he got ready for Saturday morning's match. He nodded yes after he put on his emerald green Quidditch robes. He walked towards his trunk and pulled out his new broomstick, a Nimbus 2004. Its handle gleamed where the light hit it as Draco handed it to Fierra, who traced the surface with her finger gently. She handed the broom back to Draco as the two left for the Quidditch pitch.

The whole school was already in the stands by the time Fierra and Draco got there. Students were waving around Slytherin and Hufflepuff banners, cheering madly, and waiting for the match to begin. 

"Good luck," Fierra said to Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss lingered on longer than usual, until Draco finally pulled back and headed out onto the pitch. Fierra hurried to find herself a seat in the stands.

The players walked onto the pitch, with their broomsticks propped against their shoulders. Madam Hooch stepped out and blew her whistle. Before everyone knew it, the match had begun.

"That's ten to zero, Slytherin!" the commentator, Colin Creevey yelled out into the loudspeaker. Blurs of green and yellow flashed all around the stands, making heads spin. Before everyone knew it, the game had ended.

"Malfoy's caught the snitch!" Colin Creevey announced, rather disappointedly. Everyone began to file out of the stands and head into the Hogwarts Castle. Draco touched down on the ground and Fierra rushed to meet him.

"That was quick," Fierra said as Draco got off his broom. Fierra grabbed it away from him and ran inside the Hogwarts Castle. Draco chased after her and finally they ended up, breathless, outside the Slytherin common room entrance. 

With eyes blazing, Fierra grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him into her, pushing her lips against his. Draco pulled back almost immediately, causing Fierra to scowl.

"Not here," Draco said. "I've got a better idea." He pulled her along, walking through corridors, until they finally stopped on the seventh floor, in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy being clubbed by trolls. There stood a door, which seemed like any other door. 

"So, what's this?" Fierra asked. She groped around for the doorknob until she found it, but she didn't open it. She stood still, waiting for Draco to answer.

"This," Draco said, "is the Room of Requirement." Fierra gave him a funny look. "Anybody can only enter this room if they have a great need for it. They will also find everything they need inside," Draco explained. A cloudy expression settled over Fierra's face until it dawned unto her. The look of confusion was replaced with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She opened the doorknob and pulled Draco in.

The room could have easily been the largest and most elegant room that Draco and Fierra had ever been in. Fierra took off her shoes and jumped into the king-sized bed. She lay down and gasped at the ceiling.

"It's enchanted!" she said as Draco shut the door and took off his shoes. He lay down beside her and gazed up at the ceiling. She moved closer to him as he put his arm around her. "It's pretty, isn't it?" she whispered.

"It has nothing on you," Draco said softly as he pulled Fierra into a kiss. A kiss raging with a fire set deep inside the two of them. It was then that the dragon and the fire goddess united.

******

Saturday morning came and went. There were, of course, no classes, so Draco and Fierra wound up putting their feet into the cool, calm lake beside the Hogwarts castle. It was one of those clear days, when the sun is up but there is also a slight breeze. It was as if nothing could go wrong at all…

Nightfall came as quickly as that morning. Soon, most of the students found themselves clambering up the stairs and into their common rooms. Draco and Fierra were no exception. Within the hour they were lounging on the comfortable couches in the Slytherin common room, waiting for sleep to take them. Without thinking, Fierra looked out the window and spotted a small figure scuttling into the Forbidden Forest. The figure looked oddly familiar…

"Draco!" Fierra whispered fiercely to the boy beside her. "Isn't that Pansy out there?" she asked, her face pressed against the glass. Draco turned around to have a look, and gasped.

"That _is_ her! What the hell does she think she's doing, roaming into the Forbidden Forest like that? At night too!" Draco said, muttering the last bit to himself. Fierra got one of her mischievous glints in her eye again.

"Say, why don't we follow her?" she asked, grinning a bit. "I am getting a bit bored, you know, sitting here and not doing much. Don't you have an Invisibility Cloak?" Fierra said, a tad amused at Draco's startled expression. Draco suddenly smiled.

"I knew you had that in you. All right, we'll follow her. Wait here while I get the cloak," Draco said.

*************************************

Fwahahahaha. Finally finished that. Sorry for the lack of updates. I had writer's block! Really! I swear I won't let my fanfics collect dust like this anymore. Anyhoo, like the action? It really was sort of filler, but at least it ended in a little cliffhanger… Brace yourselves for the last couple of chapters, they're very, eh… something. Oh yeah. Please review, as they keep me going!


End file.
